


Give/Take

by EvilMuffins



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Double Drabble, First Time, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-05-15 11:39:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19294978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/pseuds/EvilMuffins
Summary: For this one night, Yusuke wanted something all for himself.





	Give/Take

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foxjar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxjar/gifts).



As a child, Yusuke told himself that his art was freely given to his caretaker. In truth, it had been stolen from him.

His loyalty now, to his leader, was something he consciously chose to give. Of this, Yusuke was absolutely certain. He also knew that he needn't go through with this. Akira would understand, and they'd both put their clothes back on as if nothing had happened.

“You okay?” Akira asked from beneath him, leaning up on his elbows.

“Splendid,” Yusuke murmured, guiding Akira back down onto the pillow.

For this one night, Yusuke wanted something all for himself.

Without sparing a moment more for thought, he plunged himself downward onto Akira, reveling in his leader's soft groan. It was a sound for his ears only, uttered during a moment in time the other Phantom Thieves would never share.

This moment belonged to Yusuke Kitagawa alone.

Each time Akira's fingers dug into the sheets as Yusuke moved, each instance of Akira biting down on his bottom lip to keep from shouting, strong legs wrapped round his body... It was all for _him,_ and no one else.

He only hoped that he could forgive himself this one night of selfishness.

 


End file.
